Freedom
by silverfoxpunk
Summary: The Salvatores have directly disobeyed King Bill Compton's orders regarding consorting with witches. Stefan is taken for questioning. With his brother out of the country with Elena, Stefan must use all his charms to gain his freedom. Slash. Mature themes.
1. Trial and Error

**Set after S4 of True Blood, and S3 ep 9 Homecoming of The Vampire Diaries. Sort of anyway!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Trial &amp; Error<strong>

Bill was angry; he always seemed to be angry these days. The fact that he was pretty bad company to be around didn't escape him.

Stefan Salvatore stood in front of him looking repentant. On another day Bill may have been more easily swayed by the boy's polite, soft spoken pleas. But today was not that day.

"Did you not get the memo? Was I not clear enough?" Bill raised his voice with exasperation, "There are to be no practicing witches in area five or area six. _My_ areas five and six!"

"Yes, my liege. I understood the ruling, but there are extenuating circumstances-"

"There always are..." Bill interrupted under his breath.

Bill leaned back in his ergonomic leather chair and crossed his leg so his ankle rested on his knee. He pressed his fingers together and sighed. No amount of perfectly aligned leather seating was going to lift this weight from his shoulders.

He just wanted this whole damn thing to go away. Just thinking about it gave him a headache (metaphorically speaking of course). It was just the kind of case that set a precedent; and that left him with very few options other than to make an example of the Salvatore brothers. But his heart wasn't in it.

Truth was he liked the boy. Always had. But he'd heard the stories and frankly they concerned him. There was far too much negative vampire activity in Virginia. When he dug around to get to the bottom of it, the same two names kept coming up: Stefan and Damon Salvatore.

Damon was out of the country (or so he'd been told), and so his people had only been able to haul up Stefan Salvatore from Virginia to Louisiana for questioning.

Now Stefan was here in front of him, he was forced to look him in the eye and accuse him. The boy seemed so apologetic that sending him into the light seemed like, well, overkill (for want of a better word).

Bill knew that Stefan was the brother who existed in the shadow of Damon's light. He was less impulsive, quieter, steadier. In his own brief dealings with the boy he had found him nothing less than gracious and accommodating. He was _exactly_ the kind of vampire that was badly needed in the post Russell Edgington world.

Except he wasn't.

Somewhere along the lines Stefan had slipped up and gone badly off the rails. And Bill didn't know what annoyed him more, Stefan's deeds, or the fact he would have to punish him for them.

Oh he knew all about the boy's 'Ripper' activities of the past; but frankly most vampires had something in their closets to be ashamed of. It came with the territory. But Bill had been genuinely saddened to hear of Stefan's latest transgressions. In his position as King he could have given the boy a serious slap on the wrist (albeit a firm one) for the killings, and ordered him to make costly reparation to the victims' families. Bill knew from experience that most humans were avaricious creatures, and money settled most 'accidental' deaths in his domain - so the fact Stefan had killed again was not what troubled him. What was causing him anxiety, was the fact that Stefan and Damon had directly contravened vampire law. _His_ vampire law. They had consorted with witches.

"Bonnie Bennett saved the life of vampires my liege, many times." Stefan explained. "She would never betray us. I can assure you-"

"My decree was clear, Stefan. No witchcraft, no associating with witches, no dabbling in magic, no spellcraft, no Wicca, not even so much as a goddamn josstick!" Bill thumped the table in front of him, sending his pencils jumping into the air.

"Yes, my liege." The young vampire in front of him bowed his head briefly, then raised it again.

Bill sighed, the boy looked troubled - as well he might. Bill knew he was being hard on him, but what could he do? His position was untenable.

He ran a hand over his face and tried to shake the tiredness. He needed a drink; perhaps that would improve his mood.

Buzzing his intercom always filled him with a perverse sense of power. He did it now. It cheered him up a little...

"Two blood bags please, Marlon."

"Coming straight up, my liege."

Bill stood up and moved out from behind his desk. Stefan watched him warily from the corner of his eye. Bill noted that the boy stood with his head raised and his hands clasped behind his back, his feet shoulder width apart. It was a well chosen stance; it showed humility and respect, but also denoted strength.

"If I make an exception for you and your brother, then I'll be asked to make an exception for someone else - and then where will it end?" He complained. When Stefan didn't reply Bill huffed in protest at the decision he had to make.

Being King was not all he had imagined it would be. Keeping to the rule of law, making those laws in the first place, putting down rebellions, handling politics, watching out for all the backstabbing, devious, plotting, no-good vampires of Louisiana... Some days he missed just being plain old First Lieutenant William Compton of the 28th Louisiana regiment.

Bill picked up an objet d'art on his mantelpiece and shifted it a little to the left. He _would_ have symmetry in his office, even if he couldn't have it in his life.

There was a knock, and one of his black-clad human security guards came in bearing a silver platter with two blood bags and crystal glasses.

"Where would you like these, my liege?"

"Over there."

The man bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him. If Stefan was intimated by the number of armed guards outside the room, he didn't show it.

"Blood?" Bill asked him. "It's the real deal. Donation, obviously."

"No thank you."

"Oh that's right, you don't do the real stuff, do you? You know there is a family like you up in Washington. An interesting way to live. I can call you up some Tru Blood if you prefer?"

Stefan declined politely. Bill poured himself a glass of the carefully warmed blood. As it settled in his stomach, he felt his mood improve a little. He moved over to the couch.

"Sit down, Stefan." Stefan did so, joining the King but sitting awkwardly. "Listen, I've heard all about your hybrid problems and believe me, if Niklaus passes through Louisiana territory, he will have me to answer to. But you know I don't make the law in Virginia. I am merely overseeing your district until the leadership challenge has been taken care of and the monarchy is restored. But that puts me in a awkward position. I cannot lose the respect of the vampires in area five by being sloppy with maintaining the law in area six. Your escapades in Virginia have brought too much attention. Way too much for me to ignore."

"My liege, I-"

Bill closed his eyes for a brief second and held his palm out flat to the boy. "Please. 'Bill' will do just fine." If he heard 'my liege' again today he may just scream.

"Bill," Stefan said uncertainly, "Niklaus has been a threat to me, my brother and my loved ones. We only used the services of the witch in order to protect ourselves."

"Yes yes, I know all that." Bill drained his glass, got up and helped himself to the secondary blood bag intended for Stefan. He leaned against his imported Philippe Starck desk as he sipped. "Look, Stefan, I'll level with you. I know you and your brother are still young. And all of us make mistakes when we are young, but this is what you get when you bring witches and werewolves into your lives. What did you think was going to be the outcome? Rainbows and kittens?" He smiled without warmth. "Believe me, I know from bitter experience, nothing good comes of dealing with either."

Bill crossed his legs at the ankles and surveyed his opulent room. Finally he found the intelligent green eyes of the vampire sat in front of him. At least unlike _some_ of the vampires he had dealt with, Stefan was smart enough to know when to speak and when to be spoken to. _His_ problem was that he had been turned too young, before he'd had a chance to experience all aspects of human life. The boy lacked perspective. It was a common fault, Bill found, and one that made him sigh with regret.

"Look, I'm not going to make any decision tonight." He continued firmly, standing. "We'll resume this in the morning. I'll have Marlon escort you back to your room."

* * *

><p>When the vampire had gone, Bill collapsed back into his chair and rolled his head.<p>

He really only had one choice - albeit one which would leave him with an unpleasant taste in the mouth. It would be best if he got it over with quickly.

He'd have his men wait until Damon returned from his travels, then order the death of the brothers when they were both in custody. If he did anything different, Damon would come after him. And frankly he could live without another vendetta against him. He was already dealing with more than enough of those.

* * *

><p>Stefan was lead back to his accommodations. His rooms may have been lavish and grandiose, but the two armed guards outside his door and the one patrolling his balcony reminded him that this was most definitely still a cell.<p>

Still, his room was a suite, and he had a large and comfortable four poster bed, a flat screen, TiVO, and a bathroom with a beautiful roll-top bath. He knew that he could have ended up in the cells beneath the palace, but Bill must have been feeling unusually benevolent as he had ordered for him to be put in one of his guest rooms instead. Mind you, Stefan wasn't foolish enough to assume that this was any kind of indication of whether he was going to be found guilty or not. That would be a dangerous way to think.

The vampire sat back on his luxurious bed and wished he had a phone. Bill's little luxuries only went so far.

Beside his bed were a selection of synthetic bloods of different blood-types. He cracked open an A rhesus negative and sipped at it. He wasn't too keen on the taste, but then he wasn't used to it. Virginia was yet to catch on to value of living in the open with humans, and so existed without the use of the synthetic stuff.

He kicked off his shoes and swung his feet up.

Fuck Bill Compton and his rules, he thought sourly. The man was a prize asshole. And fuck the two-bit monarchy too. Always interfering with their lives.

He made a face at the lingering aftertaste. What he wouldn't give for one of Damon's decent bourbons right now. And what he wouldn't give for Damon to get him out of this mess either. Trust his brother's usual fantastic timing to pick now to take Elena out of the country, so he was left to face the wrath of King William Compton the first all on his own.

If he ever saw his brother again, he'd kill him himself.


	2. A King's Favour

**Chapter 2: A King's Favor**

It was a quarter to midnight and Stefan's TV viewing was disturbed by a knock on his door. He looked up with a frown wondering who it could be at this hour. Throwing his legs over the side of his bed he slowly got up.

As he opened the door, an attractive woman looked him up and down, seemingly perturbed by the fact he was topless and wearing only the navy-blue, silk pajama bottoms that he had been provided with. He leaned on the doorframe, amused by her lack of subtlety in appraising him.

"Can I help you?" He said dryly.

"King Bill wondered if you would care to join him for a late supper?" She said without embarrassment. In fact if anything, she seemed to disapprove of him.

Stefan raised his eyebrow. He considered saying no, then he remembered where he was and understood that it was not a request.

"Give me a couple of minutes to get changed?"

"I'll wait here."

Stefan eyeballed the sentry still posted outside his room. The guard didn't give the mystery female visitor a second glance, so it was clear she was someone he was used to seeing. Stefan assumed she was some kind of equerry to Bill.

* * *

><p>He walked back into his room and shut the door behind him, his brain going into overdrive. What did the King want? Surely this was not how he dealt with all his prisoners? Something was wrong. Definitely.<p>

Nevertheless it gave him an opportunity.

Stefan was a smart man. He knew it should not be impossible for him to talk Bill round into meeting Bonnie. When the King saw how innocuous she was, he would come round. He decided to see this supper as useful to him rather than something to fear. After all, he _was_ on his own and Damon was not about to ride in on a white charger and rescue him. He had to get himself out of this.

He went to his closet and selected the elegant black suit that he had taken from his brother's wardrobe after he was told he was to 'accompany' Bill's men to Bon Temps. He had always admired the suit's cut, and actually it fit him better than it did Damon. He partnered it with a crisp white shirt and white gold cuff links that had once belonged to Frank Sinatra, but had somehow found their way into his possession many years before.

He went into his bathroom, brushed his teeth and added a dash of cologne. Putting his hands on the sink he raised his face until he was looking at his own reflection in the ornate gilt framed mirror. He practiced a smile. Then he tried a different one. This time he did it like he meant it - like he was looking at Elena across a crowded room.

He was ready.

* * *

><p>The girl walked in front of him, her hips swaying in a tight pencil skirt, her nose a little in the air as her high heels clicked on the floor. Another man may be tempted to flirt with her, but Stefan saw no value in it. And besides, it was clear she treated him with disdain.<p>

She knocked and swung open the double doors to the dining room. If he had expected a table set for dinner then he was wrong. Instead there were two high backed, broad armchairs placed facing an open fire. Next to one of them was a small table set with some cheese, biscuits, fruit and cigars, a large bottle of malt whisky, a couple of bags of blood and more bottles of Tru Blood.

Stood beside the fire was Bill. He turned as they entered. In his hand was a copy of the local newspaper, which he tossed onto the floor beside the nearest arm chair.

"Will there be anything else, my liege?" The girl said.

"No, thank you Yvette. You may retire. I will see you in the morning."

"Thank you, sir. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She walked past Stefan giving him a look that if he didn't know better he would have interpreted as jealousy and she closed the doors behind her. Bill opened out his hand towards the fire.

"Stefan, I'm so glad that you could join me."

Stefan walked towards him. Bill motioned for him to sit and he did so, relaxing back into the winged armchair and crossing his legs so that his ankle rested on his knee in the same pose Bill had taken on that afternoon during his questioning.

"I trust you have found your accommodation agreeable?" Bill began.

Stefan looked up to face the vampire at the fireside. "Forgive me for saying so, but I'm sure you didn't ask me here to discuss whether I have enough pillows."

Bill chuckled and went over to the decanter on the table and poured them both large measures of whisky.

"It's a twenty-five year old Aberlour," he said, handing Stefan a glass, "I believe that is one of your favorites."

"Indeed. You have excellent spies, my liege."

Bill looked at him sharply, before eventually breaking into a smile. "I supposed I do. Always good to know they are doing their jobs."

He sat down in the chair opposite Stefan and mirrored the man's pose, sitting back in the seat with his leg crossed. The fire cast dancing shadows over both their faces.

"Although I do hope you are comfortable, you are right of course that I wish to talk with you. I invited you here to ask your opinion. It is not often I have Virginia vampires in my-"

"Custody?" Stefan interrupted.

"I was going to say 'home'." Bill raised his eyebrow. "But as you wish..."

They sipped for a moment or two at the whisky, then Stefan broke the silence.

"So how can I help you?"

"Well, I won't bore you with the details, but I believe that the Succession argument that I mentioned earlier in area six is far from settled, or even clear cut. I was wondering whether it may be a good time to throw my own hat into the mix? I wanted the opinion of someone who knows the vampires in that district. Conveniently, I appear to have you."

"I see." Politics, always damn politics with Louisiana vampires. So that was what this was all about. Bill wanted to extend his area of influence, and no doubt his income.

"How do you think my bid would be received for becoming the permanent King of area six?" He continued.

"My liege - Bill. If I may be frank..."

"Please -" The King waved his hand magnanimously.

"I feel that the Virginia vampires do not take kindly to micro-management. They have always had a considerable level of independence from their royalty, the like of which does not exist in area five. Not in Queen Sophie-Anne's day and certainly not under the existing... regime."

Although Stefan had tempered his insult by not using Bill's name directly, the older vampire's eyes glinted angrily in the firelight. Stefan knew he was walking on thin ice. There was a pause whilst Bill considered his answer. He pointed to Stefan with the hand that contained his crystal glass of liquor.

"You are blunt, my young friend, but to the point. I like that about you, Stefan."

"Bill," Stefan saw the King's eyes flare again. Bill didn't like the tone of his voice and clearly regretted letting him use his first name. Stefan took a moment and tried to put his anger aside and tried to do what he came here for. Antagonizing the King was not going to get him out of this situation, even if it did cheer him up. "I'm just one person though. I am sure there are many other opinions." He finished lamely.

Stefan leaned forward and took a couple of grapes from the bowl and popped one after the other into his mouth whilst letting his eye catch the King's. Bill had a firm set to his jaw even if his body language otherwise appeared relaxed.

"Still, I suspect what you say is true," Bill replied a little too cheerfully, "that was the suspicion I had myself. After all, Virginia vampires staying incognito keeps dangerous imbeciles such as the Fellowship of the Sun at bay."

Stefan took a breath. Clearly that was the end of their conversation. "Bill, if you'll forgive me, I would just like to mention my case again..." He began, but Bill waved him off.

"No. Not tonight. We discuss business in business hours. Now, you are my guest." Stefan lowered his head. Inside he was fuming, but he knew he had to be smarter than letting his emotions get to him. He had to approach his case indirectly. He had to use his head.

What was Bill _like_? In real terms, he was a new King in an unstable and ever changing environment. Thanks to the recent activity of Russell Edgington and the witch Marnie that had lead to the well publicized deaths of his sheriffs, the man _had_ to be licking his wounds. So Bill was probably insecure. What's more, he probably had enemies too numerous to mention. He would be looking for allies. People who could help him watch his back and protect his interests.

And then there were the rumors. The ones about the King's psychic waitress lover who left him for his only surviving sheriff. Virginia may not have been the most well positioned in the vampire hierarchy, but they knew gossip from truth when they heard it. And the fact that Bill was heartbroken was known by all and sundry.

"If you don't mind me saying," Stefan looked into his drink as he spoke, as if too shy to look upon the King's face. Bill leaned forward a little into the light, "speaking just for myself of course, I believe _if_ our area were to have you as King, then we would be all the stronger for it."

"Ha! I know flattery when I hear it, Stefan." Bill smirked.

Stefan shook his head. "You think I can't see how much better things are here in Louisiana? Your businesses, your community - _all_ your interactions with humans. Yes you have had your challenges in making the transition, but you are leading the way for vampires to be open and strong. Not living afraid in the darkness. Only determined and focused leadership can achieve that. I don't say this to flatter you. I say it because it is the truth."

"And flattery just happens to be the by-product..." Bill said with a wry smile. However, there was warmth in his dismissal. Stefan could see that the King was touched by his words. He went quiet for a moment as if considering what Stefan said, then leaned forwards and ate a few grapes.

"Tell me something," Bill began, "this lifestyle of living off animal blood, does it weaken you considerably? I know you recently returned to 'straight from the source' as it were - and alas your Ripper activities are part of the reason you are at my disposal-" Stefan had the good sense to look ashamed. "However, I know that you have had many years without human blood and that you are currently attempting to return to that state of affairs."

"I do not function well on human blood." Stefan replied quietly. "Yes, animal blood does make me weaker. Compulsion, dream manipulation, speed are all somewhat compromised, but I find I prefer that to losing myself."

Bill raised an eyebrow, then stood and collected the decanter. He offered Stefan another drink which was accepted. Bill poured himself one too then sat down.

"My liege, I wanted to ask you something actually, if I may?" Bill nodded his assent. "I know you will have to rule against myself and my brother. I know that we have broken your rules, but I want to ask for mercy for Damon."

"I haven't made my decision yet Stefan. I told you I don't wish to discuss this -" He was losing his temper.

"There's a girl..." Stefan said quickly before Bill silenced him. "And I love her like I have never loved anyone before."

"Katherine's doppelgänger?" Bill asked. Stefan nodded.

"She is everything to me, but I fear that her heart belongs to another." He swirled the whisky in his glass. "My brother, actually. It is for her sake that I ask you not to send Damon to the light."

"You want me to spare Damon, so _he_ can be with your girlfriend?" Bill said slowly, raising his eyebrow. Stefan nodded, his eyes downcast.

"I do. Damon loves her. I see the change in him ever since he met her. Oh, don't get me wrong, she would never be unfaithful to me whilst we are together, but I know her too well. Her heart is torn. And I fear she loves us both." He shrugged with genuine sadness and sighed. It was hard to speak the truth, but his life depended on it.

"Sounds like a replay of former events." Bill said, not unkindly. He was renowned for his memory of vampire relationships.

The King became silent for a moment and looked at the flames of the fire, tossing back his whisky. He stood suddenly and leaned against the mantel.

"I don't ask this for me," Stefan continued, his voice pleading, "I don't ask this for Damon. I ask it for Elena. If you take us both, you'll break her heart. She is not a vampire, my liege. She is not privy to our laws, to our world. She has done nothing wrong in all this. Please. I am begging you. Have mercy on Damon."

"Stefan, it is not within my power to... to -" Bill suddenly seemed lost for words.

"My liege, I will not pretend that I have not heard of your own situation, when I think you will know that I have." Stefan stood and walked up to Bill's shoulder. The King stayed facing away from him, from the angle of his shoulders Stefan knew the pain that ripped through him. "I know you understand what it is to sacrifice everything for the one you love. It is because I love Elena that I broke our rules. And if I could take it all back, I wouldn't do a single thing differently, because it was all for her. Elena is the best part of me. She always will be."

"You know the position I am in," Bill said quietly, almost pleadingly, "you know why I can't do that."

"You're the King. You can do anything. You have the respect of our people. Many of them would follow you into the light if you asked them to. Louisiana isn't an enclave, it's an _example_. An example lead by you." Stefan reached out and tentatively put his right hand on Bill's left shoulder. Bill turned slowly to face him.

And that's when Stefan used his smile. The one he had practiced. The one which would have pulled anyone to him. He let his eyes fill with the emotions he had locked away for months. His lips curved upwards, and in that moment he saw that he had captured his King.

Bill narrowed his eyes, confused that the vampire in front of him had not only moved him but seemed to be the only person in the whole world who truly understood him.

"I don't think anyone can understand what you have to face," Stefan said keeping his hand on Bill's shoulder, and letting his fingers move in gentle circular motions, "I know it must be lonely for you. I feel lonely too sometimes." He let his emerald eyes search Bill's seductively, "Maybe we could be lonely together...?"

Had he overplayed his hand? Taken things too far or too fast?

Certainly it seemed that way when Bill suddenly pushed his hand aside and walked a few angry steps away from the fireplace. Stefan lowered his head. He'd blown it and all his chances of getting out of here. Then suddenly the King came back at vampire speed and took Stefan's face in his hands. He pulled the vampire towards him for a bruising, almost punishing kiss. Stefan wrapped his arms around the shorter vampire's back and pulled him to him so that not even a slither of light could get between their bodies.

The King's tongue probed deep inside his mouth, fighting his own for supremacy. Bill rocked onto his toes so he could get closer, whilst Stefan's hand caressed the curve of his ass, digging in his fingers when he realized what Bill wanted was hardness, not kid gloves.

Stefan pulled back and breathlessly broke the kiss. He looked at Bill with his eyes on fire. He kept his voice low and sultry.

"I hope you know that I am your humble servant, in _all_ things, my liege." He said.

Bill took him by the hand and sped with him up the stairs.


	3. Earning A King's Pardon

**Er, hold on to your hats, this is going to get very X rated! Lemons a-go-go.**

**If you are offended by slash - why the hell are you reading this?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Earning a King's Pardon<strong>

As his back hit the mattress and Bill came down on top of him, Stefan wondered what he lengths he would go to to please his King.

As Bill's lips bruised his, he knew that there could be no limits. If this seduction was to be his get out of jail free card, then he had to convince. He would not make the same mistake others had, Bill was a smart man - and he would know if he was being played.

Bill was unbuttoning Stefan's shirt rapidly, doing everything at speed. So Stefan took the King's face in his hands and looked deeply into his intelligent blue eyes. He could see that the vampire was lost and grieving - and he knew exactly how that felt. He could, and would, bring him comfort. Stefan let his thumb stroke over his King's cheek, before kissing him softly, pulling his bottom lip between his. He wanted to make the experience one that would be worthy of the freedom he hoped it would earn him.

Stefan reversed their positions so that Bill was beneath him. As his fingers trailed down Bill's chest he flipped open buttons one at a time, his eyes traveling over the vampire's naked skin. "Tell me what you need, my liege," he said, leaning forwards and brushing his lips over the cool skin of Bill's chest. Stefan captured a nipple with his lips and let his teeth come. He bit lightly at the flesh around it, causing Bill to wince, "I thought you were off the hard stuff," he joked. Stefan passed his tongue over two tiny drops of blood, licked his lips then looked into Bill's eyes, "Perhaps I _want_ to lose control around you," he replied, then began to kiss his way down towards his navel.

* * *

><p>Vampires were known for being good in bed, as their years on the planet gave them an almost exhaustive catalogue of erogenous zones. But Stefan was discovering Bill was a quiet lover and that his sighs of pleasure were very hard won. Stefan found his mind racing ahead as he thought of every trick he knew to tease the vampire beneath him into a place where pleasure took over. To entice a King, he'd have to throw the rule book out of the window. He had to engage Bill's mind too if this was going to be a night to remember. He had to start again.<p>

At the present time Bill was guiding him where he wanted him to be, but Stefan had to take back control. He grabbed Bill's wrists and pushed the backs of his hands flat against the bed. Bill seemed surprised; the pressure of the younger vampire's touch made him open his eyes and look at him. Stefan sat back on his hips and kept him pinned to the bed. He loosened his grip on the King's wrists and gently ran his fingers lightly over the pulse points, then traced down over the palms of his hands right to the end of his fingertips. He locked on Bill's gaze, letting a half smile play on his lips. "First of all," he said very slowly and deliberately, "I'm going to get you naked, and it's not going to be quick," he gave the vampire a small smile, "Then I'm going to touch every inch of your skin with my fingertips - and I'll take my time with that too so I make sure I don't miss a thing..." He lifted one of Bill's hands to his lips and interspersed his words with kisses where his fingers had just been, "Then I'm going to move over your skin with my lips until every bit of you is crying out for more. And then - and only then my liege -" his eyes flicked to meet Bill's, "I am going to put your cock in my mouth and suck you so hard you will think you have met the truth death," he slipped Bill's middle finger into his mouth and sucked it gently, his eyes never leaving the vampire's, Stefan leaned forwards so his lips were a hairs breadth away from Bill's, "And just when you think you can't take any more, I'm going to fuck you with my long, hard, swollen cock until you are raw," he lay a brief kiss on Bill's lips, "And when I'm done, you are going to _beg_ me for more."

Bill's breathing was now decidedly frayed. He raised an eyebrow and a smile came over his face. Stefan's olive green eyes shone like jewels. He sure had his full attention now.

Bill lifted his head to let his lips meet Stefan's, but the vampire was already gone and tugging at his belt buckle. Bill was straining in his pants. Stefan opened his zipper slowly, and Bill growled his impatience as his hands worked their way into his expensive bed linen beneath him.

"I'll show you that I know how to please my King..." Stefan whispered seductively.

As promised, Stefan got the King naked while taking his time about it. He knew that Bill was a man who had to lead his life at twice the pace of the rest of the rest of the vampire population just to stay ahead, so his only aim now was to let him lose himself for an hour or two.

When Bill was finally, deliciously naked, Stefan got off the bed and walked until he was level with the vampire's head. He began to strip off his own clothes, letting things fall to the ground at the same languid pace. He undid his own fly one centimeter at a time, until Bill was almost ready to go over and yank his pants off. Finally Stefan was naked apart from his boxer briefs, which he hooked his thumbs into and inched down over his hips, his hair growing darker and denser the closer it got to his erection, which trembled as he pulled the elastic of his briefs over.

Bill was totally eye-fucking him, and had begun touching himself, stroking first his balls and then his stiff cock which he pleasured with long, gentle strokes. Stefan watched him in return, admiring the older vampire's body. Unlike his own, which had died during the first flush of youth, Bill's showed signs of a life more actively lived. He bore the scars of a soldier; small marks from shrapnel cut into his hip. His chest was kissed with a dusting of dark hairs, that ran in a line to his navel. Bill was toned and handsome, his wiry body rippled with muscles that gave his arms, thighs and abs a firm defined shape that other men had to work hard to achieve.

Stefan stepped over his clothes and moved close to the bed, he let the fingers of his left hand touch Bill's face, then trace over his cheek, chin, throat and chest. Bill's stroke speed increased as Stefan's finger tips drew lightly down his side, across his abs and over his stomach, as he walked unhurriedly towards the King's feet. Stefan's fingers continued to trace Bill's body, never losing contact. They moved into the dip of his pelvis, through the course hair, tantalizingly close to Bill's cock then away again onto his thigh. They moved down Bill's inner thigh, over his knee and towards the shin. When he passed his ankle and reached the arch of Bill's finely pedicured feet, Stefan pressed his thumb into a pressure point that sent a shockwave of delicious electricity through the older vampire. His reward was that Bill arched beneath him, a quiet sigh escaping his lips. Bill's hands once again found and gripped the sheets.

Stefan let the tiniest of smiles play on his lips, knowing that the older vampire was beginning to realize that pleasure didn't have to be hard earned. Stefan kept walking, his fingers drifting over the sole of Bill's other foot, slipping between his toes, whilst rubbing his thumb over the insole. He continued around the bed, letting his fingers drift up the outside of Bill's second leg, up across the ankle bone until his fingers could slip beneath Bill's shin. He rubbed through the vampire's leg hair the wrong way, until his forefinger was beneath Bill's knee. Stefan found the point he was looking for and moved his finger in a tiny circle and Bill bit his bottom lip. Stefan pulled his hand out from under his knee, and turned it over so that the back of his fingers could now skim over the outer thigh and back up his body until he was back at Bill's face, his fingers sliding across his adam's apple into the auburn hair at the nape of his neck. And finally, as he cradled his King's head, Stefan leaned towards him and let their eyes meet, so Bill could see his desire reflected. Stefan dipped his head to kiss him, and Bill tossed one of his strong arms around Stefan's shoulders, pulling him into a firm embrace, so that their chest's came together. Stefan crawled onto the bed so he could be closer.

As their bodies fully connected, the men let their moans be lost in each other's mouths as their tongues glided greedily against each other - sliding, battling, and filling one another. Stefan felt Bill's free hand seek his cock and the older vampire moved his palm so that Stefan filled it. He felt his sensitive flesh expertly teased by Bill's thumb, now wet with Stefan's own pre-cum.

Stefan pulled his head back from Bill's lips and moaned his appreciation, whilst Bill let his vampire features come. Without hesitation, he bit down into Stefan's throat and sucked and sucked whilst his hand pumped.

"Oh, Jesus Christ!" Stefan uttered, losing himself to Bill's adept touch.

Bill withdrew his teeth, "You like that, huh?" he said, his voice like molasses on a warm Summer's day.

"Mm-hmm. A little _too_ much. You better stop." Stefan replied. He took a breath and pulled away, leaving Bill grinning, thrilled that he had made him share some of the ecstatic agony that he himself was feeling right now. The King flung his hands behind his head and looked relaxed.

"You promised me your lips on my body," Bill reminded him, his own lips closing across his perfect white teeth in order that he could give Stefan a smile.

"Why yes I did, and I will deliver," Stefan said moving back to the base of the bed, "my liege," he added almost playfully, "I'll consider that a royal decree." Bill smiled. Stefan's blood was now circulating in every part of him, it was as though he could feel him from the inside out and he liked what he felt.

Suddenly he found himself on all fours, with Stefan's hand withdrawing from around his waist. Stefan moved around his body, nibbling and stroking with his lips, running over elbows, ears, ribs and shoulder blades with equal enthusiasm. Finally Bill felt his legs being nudged gently apart and then Stefan guided his lips over the cheeks of his ass, letting his tongue zigzag down until it met with his tight puckered hole. Bill tossed his head back and sighed.

Stefan's tongue kept moving down, and he used both his hands to spread Bill's cheeks, so he could get use his tongue to flick his balls. He took each into his mouth one by one, and ran his tongue over them, flicking them suddenly at vampire speed, causing Bill to moan hard.

Stefan's tongue moved back upwards, made Bill's hole slick and moved his knees onto the bed.

"Are you ready for me?"

"More than -"

Stefan rubbed his thumb over his cock and then positioned himself so he could enter the King. By now he was pretty turned on himself and the feel of Bill's tight, silky hole easing open for him whilst Bill moaned with pleasure, was almost enough to tip him over the edge. He held onto the vampire's hips and steadied himself. Let himself breathe through the urge to come, and let his vampire-self lockdown that feeling and close it into a box inside his mind. Now he could relax a little more in the moment. He slipped a hand over Bill's hip and took his cock in his hand.

"Oh, sweet Jesus." Bill was saying. A prayer that only he could answer.

Stefan began to move. At first he rocked gently, easing deeper, but soon Bill began pushing back against him so he began to thrust a little harder. Eventually he was slamming into his King ball deep, with Bill crying out so loudly it seemed doubtful that there would be a single member of his household (including the guards outside) that didn't know exactly what was going on.

Stefan loved the feeling of pressure not just on his cock, but on his thighs as he intermittently bumped up against the older vampire's. Suddenly he knew he had to enter him at speed. He felt Bill give under the pressure, then rally, the taut muscles in his arms flexing as Stefan almost rattled his teeth. But Stefan wanted his King to come in his mouth, so he pulled out and manouvered his body quickly so he could get his mouth around Bill's cock. He closed his eyes and let the moist, rigid cock hit the back of his throat. He closed his lips around it, and ran up and down the ridges, twisting his head and letting his tongue capture every undulation, every vein. He took his time and Bill threaded his hands into his hair and growled.

"I'm going to come-" Bill murmured breathlessly and Stefan smiled as best he could and continued to let the soft inside of his lips drag up and down the King's skin. He let his hand join too and follow where his lips had been.

Bill's fingers dug into his shoulders and he cried out, his face screwed up tight as he juddered hot, salty sperm into Stefan's mouth that slid down the back of his throat. Stefan swallowed and continued to lick Bill's cock as it lost it's rigidity. Bill panted, his hand now softer on his shoulder.

"My God boy," he said with a sparkle in his eyes, "what are they putting in the water down there in Virginia?" Stefan sat up and smiled.

"Oh I'm not done yet..." Stefan grinned mischievously.

Bill raised an eyebrow, then smiled too, "Well, you did say 'raw' didn't you?"

Stefan nodded slowly, the wicked little smile still on his lips. "The question is, can you take it?"

* * *

><p>In fact, despite his teasing, Stefan had come not long after. He was far too turned on to last, especially given he had been making love to Bill for the best part of two hours.<p>

Despite the reason why he had instigated the seduction, he had found much pleasure in making love to Bill, who was a powerful man and had made him work hard for a response to his caresses. He concluded (as his hot spunk spilled into Bill's ass) that it was worth the effort.

When they were done, they lay on the bed with their heads on the pillows, their glistening naked bodies separate but somehow bound. Bill started laughing for no reason and Stefan joined in.

"Tell me, why didn't you bite me?" The King asked eventually, "I mean a proper bite, not that little nip you gave me."

"I figured that was a King's privilege - not mine." Stefan replied cautiously.

Bill narrowed his eyes, fully aware that he had just been given the political answer to his question. "I take it you want to?" he enquired.

Stefan nodded slowly. Of course he did. Especially now, as he suddenly felt quite connected to Bill, which was not what he had anticipated. He would remember today for lots of reasons. Bill looked at him for a moment more, before turning his chin upwards so that his vein was exposed. Stefan took a moment, then leaned forwards, smelled the King's skin before letting his teeth push slowly in.

Bill put a lazy arm around him as he sucked. Stefan felt the vampire's blood hit him like a hurricane. He was astounded by its power and the sheer emotion that he could detect in it. And there, behind the essence of the man, was something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. He forced himself to stop and pull out. He stared at Bill with amazement, his red eyes blazing.

"I know what you're thinking," Bill said, "I suppose there is a little fairy blood still left in me-" Stefan tried to hide his amazement as his face slowly returned to normal. He felt troubled - it seemed the rumors were true about the waitress. "And in which case, I'm grateful to you for removing it." Bill added, keeping his hand on the small of Stefan's back. Stefan saw the anguish behind the King's eyes, and he spontaneously leaned in and kissed Bill's lips - something he had never done after sex with a man.

Bill seemed to welcome the caress, and their bodies briefly pressed together once more whilst they gently kissed. Eventually Bill drew away.

"You better leave before I change my mind."

"Shall we meet tomorrow for your judgment?"

Bill shook his head. "Get out of here Stefan. That's my judgment." He dropped his hand, got out of bed and began to find his clothes, pulling them on in a business-like manner.

Stefan sat up, feeling like even though he got precisely what he wanted, that he had done it by cheating. And suddenly that seemed very wrong. He felt wretched. He hung his head as the conflict of freedom versus his need to make amends raged in him. "My liege, I am guilty of the charges," he suddenly said. Bill stopped tucking in his shirt and walked over to the bed. He put a hand under Stefan's chin and lifted it so that the vampire met his eyes.

"I know. But I've had your blood Stefan, I know what is in your heart. I can feel you run through me," his blue eyes looked troubled, "you have your own battles to face. Put aside this ripper, and be the vampire I know you want to be. The one I know you _can_ be. "

Stefan felt himself crumble a little inside. Bill had faith in him. He lowered his eyes, and slowly Bill drew his hand away. Stefan had done the same as all the others, he had underestimated him.

"This, I mean you and me, I think you should know..." Stefan began by way of explanation, but Bill smiled as he threaded a cuff link back into his cuff.

"I know. I'm no fool." Bill said.

Stefan got up off the bed, and Bill took a moment to admire his body one last time, "I had your blood too." Stefan began, "And I want you to know that if this crazy life becomes too much for you, you know you can always come South. Find a haven for a little while..."

Bill who was finishing doing up his shirt buttons, stopped and looked into Stefan's eyes. Stefan wondered what he was thinking. Perhaps he had expected humility, but an open invitation seemed to surprise him. Bill smiled, though his eyes looked a little perplexed.

"Well Stefan, that's kind of you. I may just take you up on that."

"I hope that you do." Stefan added sincerely.

Bill picked up his jacket from the chair where it had been flung and he put it on. He moved towards the door, but turned back to view the naked vampire stood in his bedroom. "You deal with that hybrid, or send him to me. And don't you let me hear about your activities in a while." He gave him a sideways smile. "You're something else you know. I don't think I shall easily forget this night." Stefan gave him a small, sad smile and Bill waved at him with the back of his hand as he closed the door and Stefan listened to the sound of his footsteps as he jogged back down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Later<strong>

Stefan opened the door to the boarding house to find two burly men in black looking at him with faces as severe as their haircuts. He felt troubled. The last time this had happened, he had found himself bundled into a car and driven to Louisiana to face charges.

"Mr Salvatore? Mr Stefan Salvatore?" Said the human at the front. He had an ear piece, an expensive suit, and biceps that seemed to want to burst out of it.

Stefan nodded. The other man was stood a few steps back, his eyes constantly scanning the horizon for imagined enemies. Behind them both, was parked a smart black sedan with blackened windows.

"I've done nothing wrong." Stefan said slowly.

"Come with us please sir." Bicep man said.

Stefan frowned. If he caused a fuss, he didn't doubt that these two were well used to dealing with vampires. In short, he had no choice.

He stepped onto his porch, his frown still creasing his forehead. Both the guards moved in unison with him -one in front, one behind. He walked towards the car and as he got closer, the back seat window drew down a few inches. Bill Compton was inside, his eyes twinkling.

Stefan began to laugh. "Well well," he said, "look who's on a royal tour."

"Get in," Bill instructed, his voice low and seductive.

Bodyguard number two opened the door for him and Stefan slid into the back seat. "My liege..." Stefan said, "to what do I owe this considerable honor?"

"Oh just sightseeing. Know of I should particularly like to see?..." Bill said leadingly.

"Hmm, I can think of one or two things..." Stefan replied, reaching over towards his King and crushing him into the leather.


End file.
